


Meanwhile

by readytobebolder



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Molly's Necking Vax in the Afterlife, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/pseuds/readytobebolder
Summary: Molly pauses, eyes opening, pushing slightly on his shoulder so he can sit up and listen, his lips tingling still.“Did you hear that?” He asks, eyes on his partner.Vax, lips rosy and glistening, goes for Molly's neck, humming gently, “Hmm, no,” he breathes between hot kisses. “It just sounds like I'm not distracting you that well.”





	Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

> For those who said "dead? lmao, no, he's necking Vax in the afterlife" thank u
> 
> Here. Indulge.

Molly pauses, eyes opening, pushing slightly on his shoulder so he can sit up and listen, his lips tingling still.

“Did you hear that?” He asks, eyes on his partner.

Vax, lips rosy and glistening, goes for Molly's neck, humming gently, “Hmm, no,” he breathes between hot kisses. “It just sounds like I'm not distracting you that well.”

“Oh, right, dead - and distraction, yes, all good,” the tiefling mumbles as dexterous half-elven hands work on his shirt, pulling it apart so his entire chest is exposed. “Is this Heaven?"

“No, I'm just horny and you're gonna be here a while, so -” Vax’ildan shrugs, kisses him hotly again. “Kinda seemed like you were into me.”

“No, no, I am!” Mollymauk laughs, kissing the half-elf again, licking into his mouth as he tries to undo the intricate armor that covers him. “I mean, you're hot as shit and - what do you mean a while?” He pauses, eyes surprised. “I'm dead, am I not -”

Vax shuts him up with a kiss and a hand moving into the front of his pants, massaging his dick, making the tiefling whine in pleasure. “Ah!”

“You talk too much,” Vax smirks, the top of his armor falling away, revealing scars.

“I'm about to get fucked by the Raven Queen’s servant, excuse you if I make too many questions,” he giggles, then frowns as Vax stops.

“You're a bottom?” He sounds disappointed.

“Well, I'm a vers, so I can do either,” he shrugs.

“Oh, thank fuck, okay,” Vax’ildan laughs and pulls Molly's pants down, hand moving to his dark cock, stroking it into full hardness, making Molly lay back down into the black sheets of the bed.

“Fuck, yes, please,” Molly cries out as Vax lowers his mouth to his cock. “ _ Caleb _ !”

Vax looks up, amused as he sees the embarrassment on Molly's face, his purple cheeks darkening.

“I-I’m sorry, I -”

“No, man, call me whatever,” he laughs, sitting up, looking like he understands. “I miss people too.”

“Yeah, well, I never got to -” Mollymauk swallows thickly. “And I never will, so that's it. I died and he doesn't know how I feel.”

“I went through something similar,” Vax’ildan murmurs, his hand squeezing Molly's thigh assuringly. “Um, this man - his name was Shaun. I rejected him for - for stupid reasons. I already had my Keyleth but I also loved Shaun. I thought it was impossible and then I...died.”

“Ouch,” Molly winces, smiling to make it lighter. To try and make it alright. “So you became a servant of Her?”

“Nah, that was before,” Vax shrugs, kissing Molly's knee before he drops the rest of his armor. “So you can call me Caleb if you want. It's fine by me.”

“You can call me Shaun,” the tiefling offers with a grin.

“He was human. And that won't feel human,” Vax points at his dick, but when he looks down at it, it's - gone.

Molly's gone.

Vax throws his armor to the wall, “Son of a -”

Molly chokes on a breath and wakes up with his heart beating, a source of heat on his chest, burning hot, hot,  _ hot  _ -

He pushes it away and hands grasp at his wrists, moving them down to the grass before he can hurt himself or anyone else, and when he looks up, Caleb is sitting on his thighs, eyes wide and watery, holding his necklace which has shattered on his hand. Blood drips from his fingers.

“Molly,” he chokes out a sob, and Mollymauk cups his face with one hand, grinning weakly.

“You cockblocked me,” he bemoans before letting his body rest on the grass.

Somewhere in Whitestone, a sorcerer sneezes.


End file.
